User talk:Tiriawildlough
Your story has been relocated Tiriawildlough's Story|here. --LordTBT Talk! 21:05, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Your Fanfic Story. I guess I owe you an explanation on why I edited your fanfic story. Just know that I didn't add or delete anything. The only thing I did was indent a line when someone started talking. There are two reasons I did this: 1)- When the story is one long paragraph, the lines get scrunched together and it's really easy to accidentally skip or reread a line. I gaurantee you someone will eventually complain about that. It happened to me when I first started writing Chains. 2)-It makes it easier to understand who's talking, but that wasn't a huge problem with yours. I'm sorry if this made you angry and I promise I won't do it again. But I will say this, keep going! Your story is awesome! If your interested, you may want to consider adding a chapter to the Redwall Wiki Pass-a-long. Some random redwall fan 01:44, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Your Fanfic Addition Thank you ever some much for contributing to the Redall Wikia Pass-a-Long! It was great that you added detail to the characters of Lady Melogale and Kidour. However, I noticed some capitalization problems in your story. These where not all that serious and I critically doubt that anybody else would mind. There were some other issues: that Queen Esmeralda had not yet set paw onto the deck of the SHADOW WAVE, yet she was killed there when it was not yet dawn (in the previous chapter the blood red hue the sunrise had pleased Esmeralda). I feel sorry to see Queen Esmeralda be killed, as she was really the mistress of strategem and I fervently, sincerely and whole heartedly BEG you to revive her (if you really don't want to don't bother with Sylk). I loved that Sabrin was disposed in that manner, as I had planned on him floating down the river to Redwall Abbey. Again, I plead, please return Queen Esmeralda to life, she was the most powerful villain in the tale, Saltatrix (whose name comes from the Latin word for female dancer) was only intended to be a petty stealth agent, without delusions of grandour. Your's probably a bit too uncharitably, but wishing you well, Balfour, the Wiley P.S. I if you are at all offended or feel bothered by this letter, please know that this was not my intent and I wish you good tidings. HNY Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 02:46, 1 January 2009 (UTC) New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:09, 3 March 2009 (UTC)